


The Ledge

by DarkEyedDreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dork, Happy Ending, M/M, Teenagers, such cute dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEyedDreamer/pseuds/DarkEyedDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a 16 year old kid whose family just moved into a new town. Dean is the next door neighbor who finds it weird that Castiel is stargazing on the ledge that connects their houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a Tumblr post I saw with a picture of a ledge connecting two houses. I thought of Destiel and made this.

Castiel was 16 when his family moved away, naturally taking him with them- even though he suspected that if he weren't a minor they might very well have forgotten him, they were away from home so much that he almost wondered why they even wanted to move at all. It wasn't like they ever had to deal with the house. Nonetheless, their surprise move left him confused, and he didn't know exactly how to feel. He hated the town they'd lived in, the kids his age hated him; although he wasn't certain why. But on the other hand, it was all he'd ever known, and the thought of having to start all over again scared him to death. His mother said it was a chance to make friends, but more likely it was a chance for a whole new town to hate the very name Castiel Novak.

The house was nice. A two story home that, despite looking far from new, seemed to have been well taken care of. Not to mention it had the biggest backyard he'd ever seen. Perfect for those walks he was so fond of taking, as his mom had put it. There was even a lake with a rope-swing that he'd probably have been tempted to try if not for the one factor about the home that made his stomach knot. Instead of a side yard, there was another house. The only house within two miles, to be exact.

Said house was close, so close in fact that it almost seemed like they had been built together. They probably had, and Castiel wished he'd known the story behind it. Maybe the neighbors would know, and he could persuade his father into asking them before his next business trip. Or maybe it was a nice elderly couple and Castiel could ask himself. Old people seemed to like him a lot more than people his own age...

His father had to leave that night, apparently the trip could not be delayed any further than it already had been. Not that Castiel minded too much, he practically lived on his own anyway. His mother often left with his dad when the trips arrived, as they were too affectionate to be kept apart for more than a few days. When Castiel was younger, he often got to go too. He traveled the world like that, learning in ways most kids never dream. But then he hit around age twelve, and homeschooling became public schools. He was used to being alone now, if not fond of it. No loud noises to distract him from whatever book he'd decided to read, or keep him from doing as he wished. It was a rather peaceful way of living.

Castiel's room was the second largest in the house (the first reserved for his parents, whenever they decided to show up) and all his things fit in perfectly. There might have even been room for another bookcase, which was all it took for Castiel to decide that the move might not have been such a bad idea after all. It wasn't like things could have gotten any worse than they'd been in the previous town, and Castiel got more space to store his books out of the deal.

The only window in the room was boarded up, but despite his curiosity he decided that could wait for another day. Right now, he was far more interested in the book he'd begun reading in the car on the way here. So with a soft 'plop' onto his bed, he opened the book and let the words take him away, to somewhere better until his older brother Gabriel called him downstairs for dinner.

* * * *

It wasn't until two days later that Castiel finally got around to un-boarding the window. The book had ended as expected, which was rather dull but at the same time gave him a happy sense of relief. At least those characters had received a happy ending, and who was Castiel to be bored with their happiness?

Once the boards were torn away (with no small help from a hammer) he'd begun to realize why it was boarded in the first place. There was a ledge, just outside the window, conjoining it with the other house. Castiel frowned, the history of these two houses were making him more curious by the day. He'd had yet to talk to the neighbors about it, he hadn't even caught sight of them yet. If it weren't for the car sitting in the driveway he'd assume it was abandoned.

He sighed softly, opening the window after a moments hesitation and climbing out. The walkway was sturdy, and Castiel figured it would be safe for the night. He laid down without a second though, staring up at the sky and smiling. The stars were so much brighter here than anywhere else he'd ever seen. He'd learned- somewhere in Africa on a trip with his parents- that the further you were away from town, the more stars you had a chance to see. Well, if this was how it looked when town was far away, it only made his idea to move to the country sound even better.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A sudden voice asked, snapping him from his thoughts. He raised his head in surprise to see a boy sticking his head out of the opposite window.

"I- I am just watching the stars." Castiel responded quickly, glancing down so his gaze was focused on his hands. People tended to leave him alone more when he didn't look at them.

"Why? It's not like they're doing anything special." The boy responded, and Castiel nearly rolled his eyes at his ignorance.

"No. But they are beautiful. Don't you think?" He asked, raising his eyes to meet the others.

His were green. A beautiful, perfect shade of green. He might not have even noticed, if not for the light shining in his room making his features stand out against the darkness of the night. Castiel could even see his freckles from where he laid. 

"Sorry man, I'm not into that kind of stuff." He shrugged, glancing at the sky for a moment as if he'd suddenly see what the other boy meant. He didn't. "But you're that new kid at the high school, aren't you? Casteel?" He inquired.

"Castiel." He corrected stiffly, not really wanting to think about school right now. The classes, were easy. The people, not so much. "But yes, I assume that you're speaking of me."

"Can I call you Cas?" The boy asked, and much to Castiel's surprise (and displeasure), he began climbing out the window to join him.

"You can call me whatever you want." Castiel shrugged. "They're your choice of words."

"Cas it is." The boy grinned, and it somehow managed to light up his face much better than the lights did. "I'm Dean, by the way."

Castiel sat up, his star watching seemed to have taken a hiatus in favor of this new boy. "Dean." He echoed, testing it out before nodding. It definitely fit him- or what Castiel had seen of him anyway. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nah not really, but can't we just talk?" Dean asked. Castiel nearly laughed. What was wrong with this boy? Didn't he notice that Castiel probably wasn't the type he usually hung out with?

But he must have been more lonely than he thought, because the thought of talking with this Dean boy didn't seem too bad to him. So, he nodded. "I guess we can talk."

"Cool." Dean nodded. "So, I don't see a car. Where are your parents?"

"I would not be able to tell you. My dad's on business somewhere, and my mother is prone to travel with him." Castiel replied, realizing a moment too late he'd just admitted he and his brother were all alone in the house.

The reaction, was not the one he'd expected. "So you're by yourself? You should have a party!" Dean grinned excitedly.

"Dean, I know you do not know me, but do parties actually seem to be something I would attend? Much less host?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I'm not alone, my brother Gabriel is with me." He added quickly.

Dean chuckled. "I guess not. But from what I've heard about Gabriel, he's exactly the type to do it." He responded.

The very thought made Castiel grimace. "He's the type to do all that and much more. I'm sure he'll be hosting one as soon as he can figure out how to get me out of the house."

"Sounds fun. Hope I'll be invited."

-

Three days later, and Castiel was no less puzzled by Dean Winchester. He'd found out bits and pieces about him, both from him and others. Many people spoke of him, if one were willing to listen. Turns out, that car in the driveway was his. His mother was notably absent, and not in the way Castiel's was. No one had seen her since Dean and his family moved there. The family consisted of a younger brother called Sam, and a father who seemed to be worse than not having one at all. He was a drunk, and seemed to think his children were warriors instead of teenagers. Castiel didn't entirely know what that meant, but he didn't like it.

In the spirit of being fair, Castiel told Dean more about himself. He told him about all the places he and Gabriel visited. He told him about the 'geeky' studies he adored. He even got around to telling him about his old town, on a night when Dean seemed particularly less happy than usually. He didn't say why. Castiel didn't ask.

It took a week for their friendship to get off the ledge. When it happened, Castiel was left more confused than the other students of the school. He'd been walking to lunch alone, like he had ever other day since he'd started, when Dean approached him, his usual goofy grin on his face as he led Castiel to the lunchroom wordlessly. 

Castiel easily ignored the whispers of the other students, and Dean didn't even seem to notice them. But these were different whispers than his old school had provided. Rather than insults, they were whispering things of confusion. Castiel almost wished he could help explain things, but he didn't know how. He and Dean hadn't spoken a word outside of the ledge, and telling of their secret hideout seemed wrong, so he kept his mouth shut other than the smile that forced its way to his lips.

"Sit with me?" Dean asked, the first three words to push past his lips since he'd unknowingly caused a show in the halls.

Castiel really wanted to say no. He did. Because he'd seen who Dean sat with at lunch, and they didn't seem to be the kind that would accept Castiel into their little pack. But he found that he hated sitting alone in the library for lunch each day, and he couldn't say no to the bright look in his friends eyes. So he hesitantly nodded.

"Great." Dean beamed, leading him over. The kids, as expected, gave Castiel odd looks, but Dean waved his hand and almost just like that they seemed to be fine.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Castiel couldn't help but notice that one of the girls- he thought her name was Meg- kept looking at him. At first he got nervous, but the smile on her face seemed too kind to be threatening. He gave her a polite smile back, but glanced down at his meal in attempt to break the staring. She didn't stop.

Thankfully, the staring was broken. Not by Castiel himself, but someone who didn't even know he did it. A blond boy made a joke on behalf of one of the girls, who shot him a snarky reply.

Dean's laugh made Castiel stop regretting he joined him.

-

"So, you know there's a dance coming up?" Dean told him one night. They were sitting on their favorite spot, and Castiel had long since given up on stargazing. He instead opted for trying to count how many freckles were on Dean's face. So far he was at twelve.

"Uh- I think I heard someone mention it." Castiel replied thoughtfully. He wasn't much involved with after school activities, but the dance sounded familiar. 21...22...23...

"Are you going? Meg's been staring at you and flirting her ass off for three weeks now, and it's kinda getting old. You should ask her." Dean informed him with an assured confidence Castiel could never manage.

27...28...29... did he already count the one beneath his eye? "I don't think that would be an acceptable idea." Castiel replied without much thought. Up here was safe. He didn't need to think over his words so much like he did in the real world. Up here was a daydream, shielded from the rest of the planet. Their safe place.

Gabriel had long since notice all his time spent up there. On the ledge. He'd only asked if it was safe, and when Castiel insisted that it was, Gabriel nodded, telling him not to give it a Bridge To Terabithia ending. Castiel didn't quite understand what he meant, but Gabriel laughed it off, telling him to have fun up there. He didn't ask about Dean, even though Castiel was sure he knew about the friend Castiel had on the ledge. Castiel was glad he didn't, not sure how he would explain it to his elder brother.

"Why not?" Dean asked curiously, his voice filled with a small sense of disbelief. "She totally likes you, you should go for it."

"Because I don't reciprocate the feelings towards her, or anyone of her gender. So it would be rude to tell her otherwise." Castiel replied easily. 34...35...36... Dean blinked, and Castiel noticed there was one hidden by his lashes.

"Wait... you're gay?" He asked, the disbelief from before coming back and sounding ten times worse than before. The sound was enough to snap his thoughts away from his counting, giving Dean wide eyed look that looked entirely too much like an owl.

"I- um-" Castiel stammered out, the calmness that had surrounded him a moment ago lost to the moment. Oops. 

He hadn't meant to say it. He really hadn't. The safety of the ledge had coaxed him into serenity. He'd forgotten about the real world for a moment too long. But now it was all crashing down around him, because the real world didn't like to be forgotten. And in the real world, differences were bad. Taboo, gross, nasty little things that made life a living hell. And he'd just spilled his biggest one to his first friend in a long, long time.

Dean had been silent for a long time. Too long. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, he shut it again, like the words he'd been about to say didn't quite want to come out. "You're... gay?" He finally muttered, echoing his past words like he didn't quite understand the meaning of them.

Castiel didn't know what to say, and it might have been pure instinct what he did next. He ran, slipping off the ledge and back into the safety of his room, shutting the window behind him and slamming the curtains shut. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, but stubbornly refused to let them fall. He heard a knocking on his window and, before he could much think about what to do, he tearfully retreated to his brothers room for the night.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the new body in his bed, but didn't say anything when Castiel clung to him like he hadn't done since he was a little kid. He opted instead to run a hand over his back comfortingly, the soothing circles keeping a piece of Castiel in reality as he cried. His bleary-eyed brother didn't return to sleep until long after he stopped crying, remaining quiet as he listened to his little brothers heavy breathing and broken noises that sounded when he momentarily forgot to breathe at all.

"It'll all be okay." Gabriel whispered to him softly. Castiel wasn't sure how Gabriel would even know such things. He hadn't been on the ledge with them. He probably wasn't even sure what was going on. But nonetheless, the words comforted him greatly. If his older brother thought he'd be okay, surely he would be.

He'd deal with the real world in the morning.

-

For the last two days, Castiel had missed school. He told Gabriel that he didn't feel well. It wasn't a lie, but they both knew the sickness didn't come from illness. Either way, Gabriel called the school for him without a complaint, and seemed okay with Castiel staying his room for fear that if he went into his own he'd hear more knocking. He didn't know if he'd be okay with that. Or worse, there would be nothing but the silence.

Gabriel wasn't surprised when on the third day, there was a knock on the door. The teenager standing in front of him looked flustered, and confused. But there was also a sheer amount of worry, which led to Gabriel opening the door wider for him.

"Different to see you using the front door for once." Gabriel commented and Dean blinked confusedly at him, before looking down at him feet.

"I've never been inside." He replied softly, causing the older of the two to chuckle.

"Ah, so you just talk when on the roof." Gabriel replied, leaning against the wall. The way Dean was fidgeting brought him amusement to no end, considering how different it was from what he'd seen and heard. "Castiel is upstairs." He finally said.

Dean didn't think he'd ever moved so fast in his life. He didn't stop until he spotted Castiel, reading a book on the floor in the hallway. He looked up when he heard footsteps, freezing when he saw Dean. He looked like a frightened deer. Dean found himself raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Cas you haven't been to school in a while. You okay?" He asked softly.

Castiel shrugged. "I don't feel well." He replied softly, his eyes falling back onto the book. Dean could tell he wasn't really reading it, his eyes weren't moving at all.

"We need to talk Cas." Dean sighed, sitting down next to his friend on the floor. Castiel tensed significantly, but refused to look up. He shook his head shakily.

"No." He said, his voice sounding choked. "We don't. Listen, I'm sorry I said anything. I didn't mean to make you upset. I-" He cut himself off, not sure how to finish the sentence. "I guess I forgot how badly it went last time."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel shook his head, unwilling to let him speak yet. He needed to vent before Dean's inevitable yelling and anger exploded.

"I'm gay. It's not changing. I'm not going to magically wake up and be straight and I'm okay with that. I'm okay with not telling people until college, when people aren't so mean. I'm sorry I made you think I was normal. I didn't want you to hate me and-" He babbled, not entirely sure where this was going.

"Cas." Dean cut him off sharply, the loudness of his tone making Castiel finally look up, the wide eyed look from the ledge back full-force. "Cas calm down, I'm not mad. Stop acting like I'm about to hit you."

"You're not mad?" He asked softly.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad? You just caught me by surprise is all." Dean shrugged, giving him a soft look. "Cas I tried talking to you for like four hours when you bolted like that. Didn't you hear me?"

"No I- kinda hid in my brothers room." Castiel admitted honestly, a light blush powdering his face.

"Well if you'd stayed long enough to listen you would have heard me say there's no way I could be mad at you, seeing as how I'm bi and I'd make for the weirdest homophobes ever." Dean responded gently.

"You're, wait... really?" Castiel asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. Dean didn't even falter under the confused gaze, giving him a small nod.

"Mhm. You also would have heard about how much I've been wanting to do this." Dean added softly, and right before Castiel could ask what, Dean was leaning forward, capturing their lips in a light kiss.

Castiel let out a soft squeak of surprise, before doing his best to kiss back. He tangled a hand in dirty blond hair, attempting to prove to himself this was real, as well as to keep Dean from fading away.

They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat, and Castiel shot back, meeting eyes with his smug-looking older brother. "Cas, I'm happy for you and all, but could you take this somewhere other than the hallway?"

Castiel blushed, nodding and letting Dean pull him into his room. Dean grinned. "Oh yeah, and I talked to Meg."

Castiel blinked. "About what?"

"I told her you couldn't take her to the dance, because you're already going with somebody." Dean explained, and the confused look he received made him chuckle.

"I am? Who?" Castiel asked, not entirely as oblivious as he made the words sound.

"Me. If you want." Dean added the last part as an afterthought, sounding slightly more nervous than before.

Castiel smiled softly, nodding his head. "I'd love that." He said softly, wondering how a boarded up window and a simple little ledge could do so much to change things for a couple of teenagers.


End file.
